Percy Jackson and the other demention
by half-lightanddarkangel4ever
Summary: Percy life changes in three years so read and see what happens
1. the break up

**Artemis: I'm trying to make my story better but I hope you enjoy this story better.**

**angel: um ok well I'm new to famfiction so artemis is helping me with that and I am making more stories so-oh and we will put more info at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**chapter 1: The Break Up**

**Percy's POV**

This has been the craziest week for me! But I think that you should hear it from the beginning. It all began... Well I guess it was fine at first. It was just an ordinary day to be a demigod.

Until 12:00 p.m. Annabeth called me down to the beach. she said that it was important. So I went over to Annabeth and said,''What's up?"

''Um Percy this isn't working out, I think that we should break up,'' she said.

''I love you too-wait what, what did you say Annabeth I don't think I heard you right, I thought that you just said that we should break up?'' I said walking up to her.

''You heard me right, Percy I don't want to date you anymore, I want you out of my life forever. You are just a forgotten hero and I don't need you. You should have figured out that I have been dating Connor Stoll son of Hermes. I love him. He is smarter, more handsome, and over all a better boyfriend than you will ever be," she said with a smirk.

''So you never liked me, you only liked me _because _I was a hero, and you liked Connor instead of me? Is that right?" I asked.

''Hmmm your not as dumb as I thought, but I still want you out of my life," she said looking at me with a straight face.

I sighed. ''Annabeth Chase," I said. She looked at me then I said,"Look at me in the eye and tell that you don't want to be with me."

She was two inches away from my lips. I was tempted to kiss her and hope that she would take me back, but she just looked at me straight, dead in the eye-my eyes reflecting in hers-then she said the words that broke my heart. ''I never loved you. I was just trying to get Connor jealous and it worked, so I don't need you anymore dummy,"she said. Then she put her hands on my cheeks and said, ''And now go away, I don't like you never had never will."

normal POV

Neither of them knew that Aphrodite was watching from her palace thinking a job well done.

Aphrodite POV

I watched my plan go into action. Finally Percy is available, well for my new love plan. Anyway Artemis is going to be so mad but doesn't even know why. This is going to be hilarious. Hmmmmmm I wonder if I should make Annabeth fall back in love with Percy and try to get her to leave Connor and see how he takes it or should I make Connor date Katie and Annabeth and have them find out. Ohhhhhhhh I can do soooooo much with this love story I don't even know how to begin. Hahahahaha messing with peoples' love life is fun. I think I'll put an end to Selena Gomez and Justin Beiber, I never liked Apollos so Dating my daughter. It will be better for everyone if they just broke up or should I make Justin cheat on Selena with Megan Fox. I always see him eyeing her. Hmmmmm.

~end~

**percy: aww why did I have to break up with Annabeth**

**artemis: don't worry Percy it's going to get better for you soon**

**angel: yea Percy **

**annabeth: i'm sorry percy i didn't really mean it**

**aphrodite: sorry that i had to do this to you percy**

**angel: ok well this story will flip-flop with every chapter so the next chap will have the yugioh world**

**artemis: hope you enjoy**

**angel&artemis&everyoneelse: plz read and review**


	2. the break up in the other demention

**angel: ok you people are making me mad ugh!**

**yugi: uh why?**

**angel: because nobody has reviewed this :'(**

**yami: well it's ok**

**angel: i guess **

**yugi: angel&artemis do not own percy jackson or yugioh**

**Capter 2: The break up in the other demention**

**Yami POV:**

Today was the best day of my life.

First, I broke up with my old girlfriend of 5 months.

And second: I got in a relationship with my Aibou.

So this is how my day went.

**12:00 p.m.**

I invited Yugi and Tea to burgar world because I told the that I had a surprise for them.

Of course Tea asked why are you inviting yugi, he's just a little twerp. That took me over the edge so I told that she would find out later.

when I asked Yugi he said that it was ok. But over the past 5 months he has become very distant lately and Iknow why.

So now I'm sitting in a both at burgar world with Tea sitting next to me and Yugi across. I think that I'm going to tell them now.

I put down my pepsi and said,'' Yugi, Tea, there is something that I need to tell you.''

They both looked at me and Yugi was about to speak when Tea caught him off.

''what is it Yami-kins?'' God I hate that nickname.

''First.." I got up paid for all of our meals. ''Come with me."

They followed me to the park I motioned for them to sit down.

then, Yugi asked,'' What is iy, Yami-kun?''

That was better but I couldn't keep myself back and.. Iwent over and kissed him.

I ended it after 5 seconds. ''Tea we're over. And Aibou I love you."

Both of them were speachless. I would've been too.

Tea was the first to speak. ''WHAT?! Why are you kissing that twrep."

''Because Tea he is my Heba." I said.

''Your what?''she asked.

Yugi laughed and I knew he was catching on. He walked up to me kissed me on the cheek and said,'' Bye, Teana!" Then we laughed and ran home.

**angel: ok how was that?**

**yugi: that was awesome!**

**yami: really it was **

**angel: thanks! oh and I'm sorry readers but artemis is not going to be doing this story with me anymore. :*(**

**angel&yami&yugi: r&r**


End file.
